


探索地图

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: Daily life of Astral World [1]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, daily life of Astral World
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: “主从两个人跟着大小姐一起出去探索地图，路上大小姐累了，要王子抱她，威廉说这种事自己来就好了，但是因为刚刚挖过心脏衣服略脏大小姐不乐意(。 结果王子没说什么抱起大小姐就走了，走了两步回过头说少佐你在发什么呆，我累了想回去休息........这样的场景”
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt/Grunwald Lonsbrough
Series: Daily life of Astral World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969558





	探索地图

**Author's Note:**

> 来自群里澜GN的梗
> 
> 捏造有，写的很奇怪都是我的锅……

  
好不容易离开了满是诅咒的村庄，在前方等待着的却是更加阴森的墓地。威廉看着挡在他们去路上的破败石碑和腐朽十字架，只觉得自己一直都没好的偏头痛一阵一阵更加变本加厉了。

今天出门时不知道为什么大小姐只指名了自己和殿下，但是人偶的意志就是绝对，虽然并没有灵魂，但是支配着那宛如自动人偶一般躯体的内在能够随意指使他们这些仅保有灵魂的亡者。而且根据那个戴着耳机的男人的私下研究，也只有人偶才能够唤回他们失去的记忆——就算那些碎片常常是由他们这些战士们取得的。

啊，扯远了，总之由于大小姐的命令，今天出门的只有自己和殿下两人，这令威廉十分紧张。身为她的战士，自然要将大小姐的安危放在第一位，但是他的情况却有些特殊，不同于游荡的其他人，他是拥有着效忠君主的军人，而他所发誓忠诚的对象就在自己近旁——现在在他身后不远处的殿下。威廉不得不打起十二万分的精神，在保证大小姐的安全的同时，还要保证殿下不受到任何威胁。这也是为什么他自告奋勇作为前锋，想要尽量在消灭一切靠近的妖魔和怪物的原因了。

从出门到现在，他不记得自己斩杀了多少怪物，细剑劈开血肉的那种令人厌恶的粘腻感早就消失了，剩下的只有麻木。可让他紧张不已的却是殿下并没有一直陪伴在大小姐身旁，反而时不时神出鬼没地冲到怪物堆中，以不可思议的剑术干净利落地切开它们的躯体。剑锋所过之处，丑陋可怖的躯体分崩离析。可再高明的剑术也无法保证仍是血肉之躯的持剑之人在被长满獠牙和利爪的食尸鬼团团围住时，还毫发无伤，更不用提还有在远处神情麻木，白骨中却燃着魂火的诡异持枪骑士在伺机而动。

混战中，威廉看见一杆长枪直直朝着已经沉浸于杀戮之中的主君而去，情急之下，他松开刺入食尸鬼头颅的细剑，抢在长枪之前挡在了另一个人的背后，枪尖刺入肋下，余势不减，带着整个人都向后倒去，金属卡入骨肉一瞬间的剧痛转钝，让他不禁狠狠地皱了眉。不过没关系，反正早就习惯了。稳住身体，威廉反手拔出长枪，枪尖挑出心脏的剧痛麻痹了所有感官，让他可以肆无忌惮地以自己的身体去挡下迎面而来的攻击，转而以手中的长柄武器将面前的敌人一扫而空。

等到战斗的余韵退去，疲惫席卷过全身，而身旁再也没有任何活动的敌人的时候，威廉终于能好好看一眼他需要守护的两人了。大小姐安然无恙地坐在不远处，而殿下则有些无聊地用剑尖在尸堆中翻捡。似乎没什么能引起他的兴趣，他不一会就收剑，走回了人偶身边。

刚刚的经历让威廉还有些打颤，失血过多也让他眼前发黑，不过这些都不是他跟上他们脚步的障碍。前军人用力吸了一口气，就再度挺直了背，走向已经起身打算出发的人偶和他的殿下。

只是等他走到他们身边，就听见人偶对着另外一个人张开手，说道：

“我累了，抱我走。”

威廉眨了眨眼睛。平时和性格大大咧咧的战士们组队时，他们常常会让人偶坐在肩膀上，带着她穿过泥泞的沼泽和幽暗的丛林。但是殿下从未这么做过，这也不是身份尊贵的人应该做的事情。他这么想着，朝着穿着华丽长裙的人偶伸出了手：

“这种事情，还是请让在下来吧。殿下——”

“才不要威廉，”金发的人偶向后退了一步，“威廉虽然很小心，但是今天特意穿的裙子一点都不想弄脏。”

橙发的战士低头看着自己狼狈的模样：从胸口到腹侧全部都浸透了暗红色的液体，边缘处已经干涸成令人厌恶的褐色，制服也破烂得不成样子。对比依然盛装打扮的人偶和几乎没有什么伤痕的殿下，威廉只觉得自惭形秽，但是他还是不能认同人偶：

“在下一身污浊，非常抱歉，但是大小姐请不要——”

这次打断他的是另外一个人的举动。

之前似乎还在考虑什么的古鲁瓦尔多弯腰轻松地抱起人偶，让她坐到了自己的肩膀上，然后转头朝着他们来时的方向走去，似乎根本没有考虑到被他这举动定在原地的威廉。等到走出一段距离，他停下脚步，黑色的披风顺着他转身的动作扬起落下，露出那张难有喜怒哀乐神情的面容。

“走了，库鲁托少佐。不跟上就留你一个人在这里。”

“可，可是为什么……殿下？”被点到名字的人还满是犹豫不解。

“我累了，要回去休息。”说完这句话，古鲁瓦尔多不等回应就继续往前走去，他肩膀上坐着的人偶倒露出了一个让威廉更加迷惑的奇怪笑容。

“是，殿下。”人偶只要安全无事就好，而他会遵从殿下所有的命令，无需理由。

END


End file.
